Guardian
Guardian is the protagonist of the game. She was sent to Eldarya through a fairy circle that she accidentally stumbled across while on Earth. Upon arriving at Headquarters, she was imprisoned by Miiko but was freed by a mysterious masked man. With seemingly no way to return home, she finds herself trapped in the strange, magical world. Name In-game The player character is officially called "Erika" with the name "Guardian" referring to the player's forum avatar. This avatar can be a completely different character from Erika or practically the same with only minor differences. Out-of-game Guardian's name is whatever the player's username is when they register. If the player wishes to change their name, they have to pay 500 Gold Coins. Appearance In-game Guardian is a white young adult with lavender eyes and long ash-brown hair. She is of average height and has a slim build. She enters Eldarya wearing a reddish-pink, criss-cross dress with a white hem, a white jacket with yellow trimming on the sleeves, black knee-high socks, and light brown cowboy boots. After awhile, Miiko gives her a set of standard Eldarya clothes. The outfit includes black, lace-up boots with light blue laces, sky blue leg warmers with white lace trimming, white shorts with a black belt, a light blue tank top with a black, lace-up corset, black and light blue arm warmers, and a black jacket with blue accents and white fur along the collar. As a mermaid, Guardian has a coral blue tail with pinkish-yellow fins. Coral blue scales cover her breasts and her shoulders and sides are also covered in scales. Her ears are pinkish-yellow fins with scales that trail from the side of her ears to her cheekbones. In preparation for Huang Hua's stay at H.Q., Guardian can buy a new outfit. The outfit is a light pink sleeveless leotard with gold accents and matching skin tight pants with gold trimming, thigh high brown boots with gold accents, off white opera gloves with gold trimming, and an off white coat-tail dress with red and gold trailing sleeves that reach the floor. A red and gold necklace and headpiece are also apart of the outfit and are bought separately. For her next mission, Guardian wears a black and gray outfit that consists of a one-shoulder tank top, shorts, buckle cuffs, thigh high boots, a purse, and a cropped turtleneck jacket with long sleeves. Out of game Guardian's appearance is up to the player. Skin color, skin tone, eye color, hairstyle, outfit, and more can be bought at the Clothes Shop or found via exploration. Events give players another opportunity to buy or find equipment during a limited time period. Personality While much of Guardian's personality is up to the player, there are some traits she will always have, such as being naturally curious and a firm sense of morality. Relationships What sort of relationships Guardian has with certain characters is based on player choice. Starting with Episode 4, players are given dialogue choices that will affect a character- or characters- affinity. This determines how well a character likes or dislikes Guardian and affects most aspects of her story. Gallery Sprites Guardian Sprite 1.png|Civilian Outfit (Default) View all sprites here. Illustrations Episode19 Illustration-Ezarel Gaurdian.jpg|Episode 19 Episode19 Illustration-Nevra Gaurdian.jpg|Episode 19 Episode19 Illustration-Valkyon Gaurdian.jpg|Episode 19 Episode19 Illustration-Leiftan Gaurdian.jpg|Episode 19 View all illustrations here. Trivia * "Erika" is a common fan nickname for Guardian. * Guardian said that she is shorter than Ykhar (which is 5,3 feet (about 160cm). * In 18th episode she said, that she was never in love. * When she was at Earth, she went out with surfer - blonde guy wih tattoos. Players think that he may be Dake from My Candy Love. * She likes adventure movies like Indiana Jones. * In Episode 13 she called to mind of her friends: Alice, Ben, Elsa and her new neighbour Arthur. *Guardian mentions that she is very similar to her great-grandmother. *Her violet eyes are an indication of her true nature, since it is not a common color in a human. *She likes to cook, a hobby she inherited from her father. She is not an expert but she has the basics. *She is not the first human to reach the world of Eldarya. *She likes to take long walks, to clear his mind. *She has a nasally voice, according to Ezarel. *Throughout the game she mentions references to the popular world; like Pokemon or Harry Potter, among others. *There are two theories for Erika's age: **You may be entering the job market after finishing high school, and therefore you would be 17-18 years old. **The faculty may have finished and be entering the job market with a diploma, being between 23-24 years old. *In Episode 11, Guardian mentions that she comes from a very populated city. *In Episode 16, we learned that her grandparents lived in the countryside-"I often traveled to see them when I was little". Unfortunately, because of the sudden conflict between her father and his grandparents, she no longer maintains contact with them. They are called Paula and Lucio. *In Episode 20, after being wounded by Naytili, it is discovered that the only person with whom she has compatible blood to save her life is Leiftan. *In Episode 22, she saves Mery's mother, Twylda, from suicide. Also, it is discovered that it can produce a kind of white flame that protects and gives it more strength and energy. In addition, she almost killed Mary-Anne for strangulation, but Valkyon stopped her in time. *Her uncle forced her to watch survival programs on television, to which she owes her knowledge in that field. *In Episode 23, it is revealed that her grandfather died of a heart attack. *In Episode 23, it is confirmed that she is not the incarnation of The Oracle or a dragon. *In Episode 24, it is revealed by the Dragon's Eye that she is an Aengel. Category:Index Category:Character Category:Females Category:Absynthe Guard Category:Obsidian Guard Category:Shadow Guard